Live Du musst leben!
by darkwings1
Summary: ...„Aber werde ich mein Versprechen halten. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Harry!“ Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr, wie ein Flüstern, aber ich weiß, dass du es gehört hast. „Nein!“ HP x DM Abgeschlossen
1. Chapter 1

Hei, noch was neues von mir.

Ist so ne Mischung, aus allem was ich bisher geschrieben hab, irgendwie. Gehört am ehesten wohl zu „Du hast gelogen" (Schleichwebung. Lesen und ihr werden Verstehen!)

Nach der letzten Schlacht, mal wieder…..

Disclaimer: alles J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Live – Du musst leben!

Es ist vorbei, es ist tatsächlich vorbei. Wie lange haben wir nur gekämpft. Tage?

Mein Kopf dröhnt, dennoch hebe ich ihn. Das Blut läuft an mehreren Stellen aus meinen Körper.

Ich bin über und über mit Dreck, Blut und anderem bedeckt, dass ich nicht identifizieren kann und will. Mir tut jeder einzelne Knochen weh, jede Bewegung schmerzt, aber ich lebe.

Ich lebe.

Tief ziehe ich die Luft ein. Tod, Schmerz, Angst.

Die Luft knisterte noch immer von der Magie, die durch die Luft preschte als Harry den Dunklen Lord erledigte. Es war ein unglaubliches Stück Magie, was Harry da vollbrachte. Auch hier, einige hundert Meter von den Beiden wurden die Kämpfenden durch die Druckwelle von den Füßen gerissen, auch ich.

Ja, Harry hat ihn erledigt. Mein Harry.

Mühsam erhebe ich mich und kann nun erst das ganze Ausmaß der Schlacht, der Zerstörung sehen. Am liebsten hätte ich mich gleich wieder hingelegt.

So viel unerträgliches Leid.

So viel vergossenes Blut.

So viele geweinte Tränen.

So viel sinnloser Schmerz.

So viele verklungene Schreie.

So viele Tod.

Das Schlachtfeld.

Auroren, Ordensmitglieder, Lehrer, Schüler, Kinder und Todesser, so viele Tote.

Überall die toten Körper, übereinander, nebeneinander. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs, Opfer und Täter, Schuld und Unschuld. Der Tod macht keine Unterschiede.

Einige sind auf das grausamste verstümmelt, ihre Augen sind offen, ihre Gesichter verzerrt. Schmerzen, Angst, Hass, das alles spielt nun keine Rolle, nicht mehr.

Wenn ich noch Tränen hätte würden sie nun in Strömen fliesen, aber ich habe keine, schon lange nicht mehr.

So viele Unschuldige.

Kleine Kinder, die nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten.

Die Augen zu schließen nützt nichts. Das hier ist real. Das hier ist die Wirklichkeit. Die grausame Wahrheit. Leider.

Mauerbrocken, Erde, Tränen, Leichen. Das Schloss steht noch, es ist angeschlagen, aber es steht noch.

Überall um mich herum, das Schlachtfeld, der Tod.

Wie viele von uns sind Tod?

Wir hatten schon vor dieser wahnsinnigen Schlacht so viele verloren. Viel zu viele, aber nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt.

Hermine. Wir haben uns nie sonderlich gut verstanden. Verständlich, nach allem, ich früher zu ihr gesagt habe. Ich war jung, dass ist meine einzigste Entschuldigung. Aber ich habe gelernt sie zu respektieren und vielleicht auch etwas zu bewundern. Auch du, Hermine, vergib mir.

Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben, mit ihrem letzten Atemzug nahm sie mir das Versprechen auf Harry aufzupassen. Dummes Mädchen, das hätte ich sowieso. Harry bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Er ist meine Welt. Er ist mein Leben.

_-Flashback_

_Die Sterne sind immer wunderschön hier oben, findest du das nicht? Aber du hast mich sicher nicht nur hier herauf geschleift, um mit mir die Sterne zu bewundern. Sicher, dass hast du schon getan, aber heute bist du wohl nicht in Stimmung dafür. Nicht verwunderlich, wenn man gerade erfahren hat, dass der beste Freund ermordet wurde. Ich weiß, du gibst dir die Schuld daran. _

_Dummer Gryffindor! Das ist nicht so… wenn du mir doch nur glauben würdest._

_Weißt du eigentlich, wie wunderschön du bist? Mit dem Sternenhimmel im Hintergrund deines Profils. _

_Weißt du eigentlich, dass es unhöflich ist, andern den Rücken zuzukehren? Ich mag es nichts ignoriert zu werden, ich bin ein Malfoy, Malfoys werden nicht ignoriert. _

_Ich sollte dich wohl aus deinen traurigen Gedanken reißen. Das mit Wiesel tut mir ja auch leid, aber man kann es nicht mehr zu ändern, auch du nicht. _

_Ich stelle mich neben dich und will dich in eine feste Umarmung ziehen, doch du gehst einen Schritt zur Seite._

„_Das was heute passiert ist darf nie wieder passieren." _

_Deine Stimme ist so leise und so traurig. Lass mich dir deine Trauer nehmen. _

_Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht fertig bist. Da muss noch etwas kommen, ich kenn dich doch. Irgendetwas dummes, etwas selbstloses, etwas großes, etwas so beschissen gryffindormäßiges, dass mir schlecht wird. Wann wirst du endlich begreifen, dass du nicht Schuld hast?_

„_Ich liebe dich."_

_Ich weiß, jetzt wird es kommen. Ich fürcht mich davor, auch wenn meine Entscheidung schon feststeht. _

„_Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich dich gehen lasse. Es tut mir leid Draco, es darf nicht sein. Meine Nähe bringt dir den Tod…. Es ist aus." _

_Obwohl ich vermutet habe, dass so etwas nun kommen würde, trifft es mich doch, die Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören. Es ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen. _

_Langsam nicke ich, ja du bist so Gryffindor, so… ich weiß nicht was du noch bist._

_Meine Hände stützen sich auf das Geländer, vorsichtig ziehe ich mich hoch. Ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos._

_Ich sehe wie sich deine Augen erschrocken weiten, als ich auf der Brüstung stehe._

„_Eines Tages wirst du mich fragen was mir wichtiger ist, du oder mein Leben. Ich werde antworten mein Leben und du wirst gehen, ohne zu wissen, dass du mein Leben bist.", sage ich. Ich wusste immer, dass ein solcher Moment kommen würde. Du liebst mich und willst mich schützen, weist du denn gar nicht wie sehr du mir damit weh tust?_

„_Du bist mein Leben, und wenn ich nicht bei dir sein darf, beende ich es lieber hier auf meine Weise." Langsam breite ich meine Arme aus._

„_Nein!" Ich spüre, wie sich deine Hände um meine Hüfte schließen und mich ruckartig zurückziehen. Ich lande in deinen Armen und lehne mich instinktiv gegen dich._

„_Nein, das darfst du nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" hauchst du in mein Ohr._

„_Ach und dann schickst du mich weg?", schnarre ich auf beste Slytherinmanier, auch wenn mir im Moment überhaupt nicht danach ist._

_Du schweigst. Soweit hast du nicht gedacht, nicht wahr? Du dummer Gryffindor._

„_Hör mir einmal zu Harry. Die Zeiten sind dunkel und es sieht im Moment nicht so für uns aus, als würden sie jemals enden. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du nicht noch mehr leiden wirst, dass du nicht noch um mehr geliebte Menschen trauern musst, ja, ich kann dir auch noch nicht mal versprechen, dass du überlebst. Und doch hoffe ich von ganzem Herzen, dass, lernst unsere Opfer anzunehmen. Du musst akzeptieren, dass wir dich lieben, und dass es Menschen gibt, die bereit sind sich für dich zu opfern, um dich zu schützen, so wie du versuchst uns zu schützen. Du musst lernen es zu akzeptieren, ansonsten wird es dich verschlingen. Verstehst du?" Ich kann die Tränen in deinen Augen sehen, auch ich kann sie nur schwer zurück halten. _

„_Vielleicht hast du recht…" Deine Stimme ist noch genauso leise, doch ich glaube etwas Hoffnung daraus zu hören._

„_Ich habe Recht! Versteh doch, Harry, ich lieb dich! Ich werde alles tun um dich zu schützen. Hiermit verspreche ich dir, dass ich immer bei dir bleiben werde. Immer, egal was passiert."_

_Meine Stimme ist fest. Ich muss dich überzeugen, du musst verstehen. _

_Deine Augen sind so wunderschön. Slytheringrün. In deine Tränen bricht sich das Licht der Sterne und lässt deine Augen in ganz neuem Glanz erstrahlen. Ich beuge mich zu dir und verschließe deinen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss. Es dauert einen Moment bis du erwiderst, doch dann ist das Eis gebrochen und du legst deine ganze Verzweiflung, deine Angst, deine Trauer, deine Liebe, deine ganzen Gefühle in diesen Kuss._

„_Ich war wohl ziemlich blöd, oder?" Als Antwort bekommst du von mir nur ein Schnauben. _

„_Es tut mir leid, Draco, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es nie wieder tun werde. Ich will nie wieder der Grund für deinen Schmerz sein. Ich war so dumm, vergibt mir. Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen." Jetzt bist du es, der meine Lippen zu einem süßen Kuss einfängt. Ja, ich glaube jetzt hast du verstanden. _

_Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten provokativ und riskant war, aber ich bin ein Malfoy, wir Malfoys pokern nun mal hoch._

_-Flashback ende_

Tbc

* * *

Büte doch ein Review, sonst geht's net weiter…. ;-) 


	2. Teil:2

Hei,

ein großes danke an alle reviewer: DANKE!

Ne Freundin hat mir mal von ner Story erzählt, in der das Ich-darf-nicht-über-deinen-Witz-lachen vorkam erzählt und ich fand das so klasse, dass ich so was hier au verwendet hab. Ich hab die Story aber selbst net gelesen und weiß au net wie sie heißt. Also sorry!

Ich wünsch euch viel spass und lasst mir doch ein kommi da, ja?

* * *

Teil: 2 

Mühsam stolpere ich vorwärts, jeder Schritt schmerzt. Ich muss ihn finden!

Ich bin gerade einmal 18 Jahre alt und dennoch, ich fühle mich so alt, so ausgelaugt.

Wo bist du?

Ich gehe in die Knie. Serverus Snape. Nicht viele wussten, dass er mein Pate war. War, er ist tot. Der Tod muss für ihn eine Erlösung gewesen sein, ich konnte sehen wie mein Vater ihn für seinen Verrat am Dunklen Lord bestraft hat.

Ich konnte nichts tun, vergib mir.

Wie sehr ich es hasse, wie sehr ich ihn hasse, der sich meinen Vater schimpft… schimpfte. Er ist auch tot. Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich bin frei.

_Flashback_

_Endlich stehen wir uns gegenüber. Eigentlich sind Duelle in der Familie ja verpönt, aber wir waren sowieso nie eine Familie und jetzt und hier spielt es gewiss keine Rolle. _

_Ich kann sehen, dass er, der sich mein Vater schimpft, schon ziemlich angeschlagen ist, aber das bin ich auch. Das waren wir alle._

_Eine neue Welle des Hasses überflutet mich. _

_Ich wollte Rache, für den einzigsten Menschen, der je so etwas wie ein Vater für mich gewesen war. Severus. _

_Ich wollte Rache, für alle Jene, die gelitten haben, für alle Jene, die bisher gefallen waren, die noch fallen würden. _

_Ich wollte Rache, dass er den Namen der Familie in den Schmutz gezogen hatte._

_Ich wollte Rache, dafür dass ich nie der sein konnte, der ich sein wollte. _

_Ich wollte Rache, dass mein Leben nicht so sein konnte, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte._

_Und ich wollte Rache für Harry!_

_Ich wollte Rache für uns._

_Wie so schon oft verspottet er mich, aber es macht mir nichts mehr, ich höre ihm nicht mal wirklich zu. Wie oft musste ich mir anhören, dass ich eines Malfoys unwürdig sei.. Mag vielleicht sein, aber ich kniete wenigstens nicht vor einem wahnsinnigen Lügner im Dreck und küsste dessen Füße. _

_Die Flüche, die mir mein Vater entgegenschickt sind mehr als schwäch zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Ist wohl doch ärger angeschlagen als man sieht. Sein Pech._

_Ein kaltes freudloses Lächeln legte sich auf meine Züge. _

„_**Du** bist es nicht wert ein Malfoy zu sein, **Vater**. Avada Kedavra"_

_- Flashback ende_

Sanft ziehe ich die Reste eines Mantels über meinen Paten.

Ruhe sanft, Sev.

Ich muss weiter, ich muss ihn finden.

Wo bist du Harry?

Zerschunden, wie ich bin, stolpere weiter. Steige über viele bekannte Gesichter, gehe weiter ohne sie genauer anzusehen. Was soll ich auch tun? Sie sind tot. Es bringt nicht, wenn ich jetzt zusammen breche. Ihnen nicht, mir nicht, niemanden.

Immer näher komme ich dem Krater, der sich durch die Druckwelle gebildet hat. Was für eine Kraft muss hier gewütet haben!

Mein Blick gleitet zur peitschenden Weide, nun sie auf das, was von ihr übrig ist. Ein paar Splitter, mehr nicht. Nie wieder wird sie den Geheimgang verbergen können. Was für eine unvorstellbare Kraft muss hier gewütet haben?

Eine Gänsehaut läuft über meinen Rücken. Kann ein Mensch so etwas über leben?

Kurz bevor ich den Krater erreiche, entdecke ich einen roten Haarschopf. Ich trete näher.

Einer der Weasley - Zwillinge. Schade, ich mochte sie. Sie waren einige der wenigen Gryffindors mit denen ich gut auskam. Ich denke, das liegt vor allem daran, dass sie mit der Gerissenheit, mit der sie ihre Streiche ausführten, gut nach Slytherin gepasst hätte.

_- Flashback_

„_Is was Malfoy? Kein gehässiger Kommentar? Keinen dummen Spruch? Hat dir Harry das Gehirn rausgevögelt?" Fred oder Georg, ich kann sie mal wieder nicht auseinander, aber wer kann das schon. Nicht mal die Oberwiesel. _

„_Nein. Ich versuche nur gerade zwanghaft ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Ich glaub, das käme jetzt nicht so gut." Ihre Gesichter sind zum Schießen. Das hätten sie wohl nie erwartet._

„_Ein gehässiges Lächeln?" Hackt der Rechte der Beiden nach. _

„_Nein." Selbst die Verwunderung in ihren Gesichtern ist exakt gleich. _

„_Hast du noch ein anderes drauf!" Dumme Gryffindors. Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Ah, ja, wegen Harry._

„_Jup, eins über gute Scherze." McGonagall und Trelawney , beide leicht angeheitert, in einen Raum zu sperren ist aber auch eine gute Idee. Trelawney stehen diese Flügel wirklich sehr gut. Nun sieht sie wirklich aus wie ein Insekt. Warum mussten die Zwillinge McGonagall auch diesen Tipp geben?_

„_Dann lass es raus!"„Der Scherz war von euch. Kapiert?" _

_- Flashback _

Wann war euer letzter großer Streich? Vor vier, fünf Monaten? Ich weiß nicht wann, aber es war der Tag vor Wiesels Tod.

Vergib mir Harry, aber für mich ist und wird er immer Wiesel bleiben. Er ist ein rotes Tuch für mich, so rot wie seine Haare.

Ich wende mich ab von Fred oder Georg, ich konnte sie nie auseinander halten. Ob der andere noch lebt? Lebt überhaupt noch einer der Weasleys?

Wieder wird mir bewusst, wie viele wir verloren haben. So eine große Familie, und doch ist nicht sicher, ob überhaupt noch einer lebt.

* * *

Tbc 

Ich weiß, ein bissle kurz, lasst mir doch trotzdem ein review da, büte...


	3. Teil: 3

Hei, vieellllllein Dank für die blu…. Reviews…..lala.

Dann geht's au gleich weiter!

Lasstmir doch ein kommi da. JA?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Teil:3

Ich trete näher an den Krater und kann nun hinein sehen.

Voldemort.

Nun, zu mindest was von ihm übrig ist. Er was ja kaum noch Mensch. Ich verspüre einen Stich Genugtuung, als ich auf die Überreste des Dunklen Lord blicke.

Mögest er in der Hölle schmoren.

Harry, wo bist du?

Angst.

Wo bist du nur?

Asche, Erde, Trümmer.

Wo bist du, Harry?

Dort, ein Mantel. So schnell es meine Füße erlauben, klettere ich über die Trümmerteile.

Harry.

Sei nicht tot, hörst du? Bitte!

Als ich näher komm, höre ich ein Keuchen. Noch nie war ich so froh, einen Laut von dir zuhören.

Verletzt, kein Wunder, aber am leben.

Du bist wahrhaftig, der Junge, der lebt.

Ich glaube, im Moment könnte ich einen Patronuszauber sprechen, der selbst dich vor Neid erblassen lassen würde.

_-Flashabck_

_Es war schon spät und wir beide saßen noch immer in diesem blöden Klassenzimmer. Was musst dieser vollkommen verblödete Auror, der dieses Jahr Verteidigung unterrichtete auch mir, **mir**, Nachhilfe verordnen. Und dann auch bei niemand anderem als dem Obergryffindorheini Potter. Den Patronus Zauber, was sollte das? Warum lernen wir hier eigentlich keine vernünftigen Zauber?_

„_Malfoys…. Malfoy, Erde an Fredchen. Noch jemand da im Oberstübchen?" _

_Du klingst ziemlich angefressen, kein Wunder, wir sind jetzt schon drei Stunden hier und haben eigentlich keine Fortschritte gemacht. _

_Gut, das ist hauptsächlich mein Verdienst, aber ich kann mich nun mal nicht konzentrieren, wenn du nur zwei Meter von mir entfernt sitzt und mir andauert irgendwelche sinnlose Tipps gibt. _

_Klar im Unterricht sind wir auch im gleichen Raum, aber da fällt es dir sicher nicht ein mir Tipps zu geben, was ich nebenbei gesagt auch gar nicht nötig hab._

„_Potty, halt die Klappe. Sei froh, dass du überhaupt ein bisschen deiner mickrigen Zeit mit mir verbringen darfst. Ich bin mal wieder viel zu großzügig." _

_Das ist gelogen. Ich weiß. So schlimm bist du gar nicht. Hier ist es nicht schlimmer als in Slytherin, wo sie alle nur noch über den ach-so-tollen Lord sprechen. _

_Idioten. _

_Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, ausgerechnet ich, der perfekte Todesser-in-spe, will keiner werden. Nun, es ist nicht so als hätte ich eine Wahl. Mein Vater lässt mir keine Wahl. Und auf der „Guten" Seite hätte ich genauso wenig eine._

_Einen Moment siehst du so aus, als würdest du mich angreifen wollen, ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Reflex, denn nun siehst du mich mit einem etwas komischen Blick an._

„_Malfoy, für das, dass wir hier schon seit Stunden sitzen war das aber ziemlich schwach."_

_Ich weiß, dass du recht hast, aber es kümmert mich nicht mehr. Irgendwie sind unsere Streitereien sinnlos. Sie machen nicht mehr so spaß wie früher. Das hier ist mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich, das letzte Jahr meines Lebens. Wenn mein Vater herausfindet, dass ich mich weigern werde mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, werde ich nicht mehr viel zu lachen haben. Mit so einer Zukunft ist es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass man es nicht so einfach schafft „einfach mal an was schönes zu denken". _

_Aber wie machst du das, Potter? Ich mein, dein Leben ist genauso beschissen wie meins. _

_Habe ich mich etwa gerade mit Potter auf eine Stufe gestellt?_

_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht._

„_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir, Malfoy." _

_Sagst du gerade. Kannst du Gedankenlesen?_

_Würde mich nicht wundern, dir ist alles zuzutrauen. _

_Du bist der Held. _

_Sogar meiner. _

_Du bist die einzigste Chance für mich, dass hier zu überleben. Nur wenn du den Dunklen Lord so schnell wie möglich erledigst hab ich eine Chance._

_Ich lasse ein kleines Lachen hören, doch es scheint dich nur noch mehr zu verstören._

„_Wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco gemacht?" Mein Gehirn braucht einige Sekunden bis es begreift, wie du mich angesprochen hast. _

_Draco._

„_Potter, alles klar bei dir? Seit wann nennt du mich den bitte Draco?" Meine ich es nur oder wirst du gerade tatsächlich etwas rot? _

„_Äh… mach einfach deine Übungen, damit wir hier abhauen können, Malfoy." Du versuchst vom Thema abzulenken, das ist mir ganz klar. Aber warum?_

„_Ich kann nicht!" Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich mich gerade mehr nach einem kleinen Kind als nach einem Malfoy angehört habe, aber ich will sowieso kein Malfoy mehr sein._

_Du stehst auf und verdrehst deine Augen._

„_Es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Pass auf." Du schwingst deinen Zauberstab und murmelst die Formel. Aus deinem Stab bricht ein wunderschöner, leuchtender Hirsch hervor. Er dreht eine kleine Runde im Zimmer und bleibt dann vor dir stehen. Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass du unheimlich attraktiv bist, so wie du da stehst. _

_Die wirren Harre, das Grün deiner Augen, das schlampige, enge T-Shirt, die enge Hose und alles im Schein deines Patronus. Woran **du** wohl gedacht hast?_

„_Jetzt du!" Ich lasse noch einmal meinen Blick über dich schweifen. Ganz klar, es liegt an der Beleuchtung hier. Du bist nicht gerade unter meinem Blick rot geworden. _

_Skeptisch betrachte ich meinen Zauberstab, ganz einfach also? Nun gut. Ich konzentriere mich und rufe mir noch einmal deine funkelnden grünen Augen in Erinnerung. _

„_Expecto Patronunm!" _

_Es ist vielleicht kein richtiger Patronus, er hat vielleicht auch keine richtige Form, aber es hat sich tatsächlich etwas getan. Mag sein, dass es nur ein leichter Schleier ist, aber es ist mehr, viel mehr als in den letzten drei Stunden. _

_Ich bin selber überrascht, aber du noch viel mehr. Verwundert starrst du auf meinen Schleier, der sich nun doch langsam auflöst._

„_An was hast du gedacht?" Jetzt starrst du mich fragend an. _

_Verflucht, deine Augen. _

„_Sag ich dir nicht!" Mist, schon wieder, das bockige kleine Kind. Was solls, ich hab nichts mehr zu verlieren. _

„_Woran?" _

„_Sag ich dir nicht!"_

„_Verdammt Malfoy, sag endlich woran du gedacht hast!_

„_Bist du eigentlich taub Potter, oder einfach nur zu dumm meine Worte zu verstehen?" Ich war offensichtlich nicht der einzige der ein trotziges Gemüt hatte. Aber was noch schlimmer was, dass es mit tatsächlich anfing spaß zu machen. Potter hatte ungeahnte Talente._

_Warum sträube ich mich eigentlich, ich habe doch selbst gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe. Warum mir nicht die vielleicht letzten Augenblicke meine Lebens versüßen?_

„_Du willst also wissen woran ich gedacht habe? **Harry.**" Ich kann deutlich sehen, wie die trotzige Maske einer skeptischen weicht. Du sieht gut aus, keine Frage, aber ist da noch mehr?_

_In dem Klassenzimmer wird es immer dunkler, dennoch kann ich dein Nicken deutlich sehen._

_Wieder lege ich mein typisches Slytheringrinsen auf. _

„_Nun, **Harry**, das kann ich dir nicht sagen….. Aber ich kann es dir **zeigen**." Langsam, übertrieben langsam nähere ich mich dir und sehe dir tief in die Augen. _

_Smaragdgrün. Nein, Slytheringrün verbessere ich mich. Sie bilden einen schönen Kontrast zu seinen roten Wangen. Nur wenige Zentimeter bleibe ich vor dir stehen, ich kann jede Einzelheit deines Gesichts erkennen. _

_Wunderschön. _

_Ich habe nichts zu verlieren und beuge mich langsam zu dir hinunter. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen zu einem ersten sanften Kuss auf deine. Doch dabei bleibt es nicht. Wie gesagt, du hast ungeahnte Talente. _

„_Ich habe an dich gedacht." Und plötzlich löst sich ein großer, leuchtend weiser Strahl aus meinem Zauberstab und deine Augen leuchten so verflucht schön. Vielleicht habe ich ja doch eine Chance._

_- Flashback ende_

Ein leichtes Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen und ich renne so gut ich kann die letzten Meter zu dir.

Ich lasse mich auf die Knie sinken. Ich will dich nur noch in meine Arme schließen und dir sagen, dass alles gut wird.

Es wird alles gut werden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

Wird alles wieder gut werden? Eure Meinung, bitte...


	4. Teil: 4

Hei, ein großes Danke an alle Reviewer. Danke!

Wie gefällt euch der Abschluss hier? Ein kleines commi vielleicht? Bütte

Achtung: Taschentücheralarm

Na dann:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teil 4

Anscheinend hast du bemerkt, dass du nicht mehr alleine bist. Langsam öffnest du deine Augen. Smaragdgrün, obwohl mir die Bezeichnung Slytheringrün besser gefällt.

Hab ich dir je gesagt, wie sehr ich deine Augen liebe? Wenn ja, nicht oft genug, wenn nicht, muss ich das unbedingt nachholen.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich dich in meine Arme, ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzten.

„Draco" Deine Stimme ist leise, rau und brüchig. Eigentlich klingt es mehr nach einem Krächzen, aber das macht nichts, das wird alles wieder werden. Es wird alles gut werden.  
„Es tut mir Leid" Was tut dir leid? Für einen Moment schließt du deine Augen.  
„Kannst du dich noch an die Nacht auf dem Turm erinnern?" Natürlich wie könnte ich sie je vergessen?  
„Es tut mir leid!" Was tut dir leid? Ich verstehe noch immer nicht. Ich will nicht verstehen, was du mir zu sagen versuchst.  
„Ich muss mein Versprechen brechen, es tut mir leid."

Nein!

Es ist als hätte jemand mit kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt, er ist wie leer gefegt, nur die gähnende Leere, die deine Worte, das Verstehen deiner Worte, in mir hinterlassen haben, ist noch da.

Ich kann und werde das nicht akzeptieren.

„Du musst aber." Deine Stimme ist vom Schmerz verzerrt. Wieder einmal stelle ich mir die Frage, ob du vielleicht doch Gedankenlesen kannst.

Hilfesuchend blicke ich mich um. Hier ist niemand. Niemand, der uns helfen könnte.  
Bitte helft uns doch! Irgendjemand!

Als ich vorhin dachte, ich hätte keine Tränen mehr, habe ich mich getäuscht. Nun rinnen sie. Unaufhaltsam. Das ist alles zu wozu ich fähig bin.

Meine große Liebe stirbt in meinen Armen und ich kann nichts tun, um dir zu helfen.  
Ich kann nichts tun, außer dich in meinen Armen halten, in deine verflucht schönen grünen Augen zu schauen und zu wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird, dass ich sie sehe.  
Das letzte Mal, dass ich seine Stimme höre, das letzte Mal, dass ich deine Nähe spüre.

Oh, Merlin. Warum? Warum nur? Hat er nicht schon genug gelitten? Haben wir nicht schon genug gelitten?

Ich ziehe ihn stärker in meine Arme, will ihn nicht loslassen. Niemals!

„Aber werde **ich** mein Versprechen halten. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Harry!" Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber ich weiß, dass du es gehört hast.  
„Nein!" Du klingst erschrocken. Genau wie damals.  
Warum? Wir werden doch zusammen leiben.  
„Das darfst du nicht. Du musst leben, bitte. Du musst leben!" Deine Stimme ist eindringlich, doch leiser, schwächer. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen.

Du **darfst** es nicht!

Der Schmerz in mir scheint mich zu zerreisen, mein Körper zittert und die Tränen laufen unaufhaltsam über meine Wangen, tropfen schließlich sogar auf dein wunderschönes Gesicht.

„Nicht weinen, Draco. Das bin ich nicht wert." Deine Stimme ist schwach, so schwach.  
„Doch du bist es wert. Du bist es wert!" Flüstere ich dir zu, mehr gibt meine Stimme nicht her.

Ich wiege dich in meinen Armen, fahre mit der Hand über deine Wange und wische dir meine Tränen fort. Ich spüre, wie dich die Kraft verlässt.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich liebe dich. Verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich!" Flüstere ich wie ein Mantra immer wieder vor mich hin, während ich dich noch immer in meinen Armen wiege. Ich hauche dir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Oh, Merlin. Ich kann das nicht. Wie kann das unser letzter Kuss sein?

„Ich liebe dich, hörst du Harry!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Drache! Das habe ich immer." Ich muss mich näher zu dir herunter beugen, um dich zu verstehen.

„Nicht! Fang nicht an dich zu verabschieden. Noch nicht, hast du mich verstanden? Noch nicht!" Es ist mehr ein Schluchzen was meinen Mund verlässt und ich wundere mich, dass du mich verstanden hast. Vielleicht kannst du ja doch Gedanken lesen.

„Drache, hör mir zu. Du wirst weiterleben! Du wirst eine Familie gründen und deine Kinder aufwachsen sehen. Und du wirst … du wirst als alter….als alter Mann friedlich in deinem Bett sterben... nicht hier, nicht heute Nacht, nicht so…. hast du mich verstanden?"

Blut läuft beim Sprechen aus deinem Mundwinkel, du hustest und dein ganzer Körper wird von einem Zittern geschüttelt. Immer wieder tropfen Tränen, meine Tränen, auf dein wunderschönes Gesicht.  
Lass mich nicht allein! Ich schaff das nicht!

„Diese Nachthilfestunde war das Beste…. das Allerbest was mir je passiert ist… Sie hat mich zu dir gebracht und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar…sehr dankbar…. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du überleben wirst, … dass du nicht aufgeben wirst, ganz gleich was passiert …. ganz gleich, wie hoffnungslos es ist."

Du bist so schwach, kaum verständlich. Es tut mir so weh dich so zu sehen. Du warst immer so stark.  
Das Husten ist schlimmer geworden.  
Ein neues Zittern läuft durch meinen Körper.

„Ich lie... liebe dich!...Ich werde immer bei dir sein…. **Du musst leben**!...Versprich es …mir …. und vergiss…. dieses …. Versprechen nie… niemals."

Oh. Merlin. Warum? Warum nur? Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen. Ich schaff es nicht allein. Das ist alles nicht fair. Deine letzten Worte.

„Ich verspreche es. Ich vergesse es nie, niemals….. Niemals. Ich liebe dich!"

Du schließt deine Augen und ein sanfter Ausdruck legt sich auf deine Züge.  
Die restliche Kraft hat deinen Körper verlassen.  
Du hast deinen Körper verlassen.  
Ich bin allein.

Eine neue Welle Tränen verschleiert mir die Sicht, ein neues Zittern durchläuft meinen Körper. Es macht nicht, hier ist nichts mehr, was es sich zu sehen lohnt. Nicht mehr seit du gegangen bist.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier gesessen habe. Wie lange ich dich in meinen Armen gehalten habe.  
Irgendwann hat es zu dämmern begonnen.  
Die Dunkelheit muss weichen.  
Die Sonne geht auf.

Eine neue Ära hat begonnen.  
Eine Ära des Lichts.  
Eine Ära der Freiheit  
Eine Ära ohne dich.

Weitere Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen.  
Aber es ist niemand da, der es sehen würde.  
Es ist niemand da, den es kümmern würde.  
Es ist niemand da, der sie mir wegküssen würde,  
niemand, der mich hält, niemand, der mir sagt, dass er mich liebt.

Du warst der Sinn meines Lebens, ohne dich hat es keinen Wert mehr.  
Aber ich werde leben, ich habe es dir versprochen.

Ein neuer Tag bricht an.  
Ein Tag ohne dich.  
Ein Leben ohne dich und ich werde jeden Tag davor hassen.

Früher dachte ich einmal, ich bräuchte dich zum leben, weil du den Dunklen Lord erledigen würdest.  
Heut weiß ich, ich brauche dich zum Leben, weil du mein Leben bist.

_Fin_

* * *

Und wie fandet ihrs? Ich bin auch für Morddrohungen offen….. 

Ich weiß, einige von euch wollten das hier nicht so, aber irgdendwie gehört dieser Schluss hier hin finde ich, ich kann da auch nichts dran ändern... Ich bin aber wie schon gesagt für Beschwerden jeder zeit offen.

Ich bin auch der Überzeugung, dass der arme Harry am Ende des 7. Bandes stirbt, is zwar traurig aber eigentlich ist es schon richtig, oder? Was glaubt ihr?


End file.
